scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Chiles
, season 2, episode 25. Chiles | species= Human | gender= Male | hair= Gray (born blond) | eyes= Black | job= Obstetrician (post-Nibiru); , season 2, episode 26.Trap-maker (pre-Nibiru); Student (formerly) | affiliation= Original Mystery Incorporated (formerly) Professor Pericles | family= Judy Reeves (wife); Fred Jones, Jr. (son) | firstapp= : (photo) | actor= Tim Matheson Nolan North (teen) , season 1, episode 25. , season 1, episode 26. }} Bradley "Brad" Chiles served as the leader of the original Mystery Incorporated, who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. Mr. E had sent Scooby-Doo and the gang to find clues to solve the mystery of their disappearance. He is married to Judy Reeves, who was another member of the group. Together, they are the birth parents of Fred Jones, Jr., who is the leader of the second generation. He and Judy made traps and solved mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum". , season 2, episode 5. They also have their own TV show about themselves under that name. , season 2, episode 9. They invented the Flautnower 8000. Physical appearance As an adult, Brad's hair has gone from blond to gray/white. He wears a big white coat with two green pockets on front and sides and a sea green high neck and white pant. He has wrinkles on his forehead, but a very strong chin and greatly resembles Fred. After undergoing plastic surgery he became Fred's exact double. , season 2, episode 21. Professor Pericles didn't allow time to undo the surgery, , season 2, episode 24. so he was stuck with this appearance to the end of his life (until the reset). Personality He thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. He seemed rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son, , season 2, episode 4. but hurt when Fred didn't want his and Judy's help. , season 2, episode 9. He and Judy decided to team up with Mr. E and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that the Mystery Incorporated kids currently had. While he and Judy viewed a treasure map, Cassidy Williams asked him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first, but he showed a sinister side, warning Cassidy that no-one would get hurt as long as she stayed out of their way. , season 2, episode 6. From their point of view, they saw stealing the pieces of the Planispheric Disk as a way of protecting him, , season 2, episode 12. but it was fairly obvious that they only cared for the treasure it was believed to uncover, and he and Judy were perfectly willing to even murder him to get the whole Planispheric Disk, once by setting fire to the kids' HQ at Crystal Cove City Hall, , season 2, episode 16., trying to trample him with a mutated herd of cattle, , season 2, episode 17. and blow him up with a missile launcher. After discovering Brad and Judy's selfish, immoral true colors, he walked out on them, and condemned his biological father as a heartless criminal. Even though Brad and Judy were the technically the victims of the Evil Entity's corruption, Fred's love and concern for a parental figure ironically was in the ex-mayor, Fred Jones, Sr. who kidnapped him as a baby. They seemed a little ashamed of Fred's discovery of their treachery. , season 2, episode 13. When Brad had plastic surgery to look like Fred, he showed that he knew nothing about Fred, even oblivious to Fred's love for traps. He spoke very formally, saying "dear girlfriend" instead of Daphne, and "Norbert" instead of Norville or Shaggy. Post-Nibiru, Brad's personality was the absolute opposite, caring greatly for his son and never once worked with a trap. He is also very compassionate, as he and his wife deliver babies and clearly enjoyed the endeavor. History Early life Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went underground to the Darrow Mansion, but left before Danny Darrow could finish his traps. , season 1, episode 17. Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went into the old Spanish church because Brad thought he saw a figure go in there. Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went into the caves below Crystal Cove because Pericles thought that all the Planispheric disk pieces were in a chest down there, but he tripped a trap. It was revealed that Brad tried to return to Crystal Cove two years later after marrying Judy and giving birth to a kid, but Fred Jones, Sr. took his baby son and cast Brad out, naming the child Fred Jones, Jr. after himself. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Daphne Blake found Judy's locket containing the picture of her and Brad. Fred learned the truth about his parents when he discovered that Mayor Jones was the Freak of Crystal Cove, and went on a search for them. Season two Fred had failed on his quest to find his birth parents, only managing to get to the outskirts of town and simply asking every household if they knew where they were. , season 2, episode 1. When the gang returned to Fred's place, which due to lack of parental supervision had turned into a messy bachelor pad after Mayor Jones's arrest, they found it spotless. Brad and Judy stepped out of the shadows to reveal they had done it, adding a casual "We're back." , season 2, episode 4. They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to him. , season 2, episode 5. They also attended a party in their honor at Daphne Blake's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing (with the rest of their old group) when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. because they found the third and fourth pieces of the Planispheric Disk. They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Brad for once didn't thank Judy for agreeing with him when he admitted failure. , season 2, episode 15. Equipped with invisibility suits, he and Judy burned City Hall. He fired a missile launcher at the gang's helicopter when they were leading the herd of skeleton cattle out of town. He and Judy betrayed Mr. E and sided with Professor Pericles, letting Pericles inflict a crippling operation on their former friend. , season 2, episode 19. 's tentacles.]] He and Judy carried out an elaborate impersonation to learn the true location of the Planispheric Disk. , season 2, episode 21. He and Judy went underground with Professor Pericles and Mr. E to help locate the gate to the Evil Entity. They were unhappy their plastic surgery had not been reversed, and Brad cruelly mocked Judy's aged appearance, as she mocked his new face. They freed Pericles when he was held hostage by Hot Dog Water, dooming her to execution. They offered their services to the Evil Entity when it emerged, and were promptly devoured by it through its tentacles absorbing them. Post-Nibiru Brad and Judy (unaltered by plastic surgery) were successful obstetricians who raised Fred in the home which in the former timeline was the Jones mansion. Judy still added details when Brad spoke, and he thanked her for it. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. (photo) ** 106. (photo) ** 110. (photo) ** 117. (flashback, no lines) ** 125. (flashback) ** 126. (flashback) ** 204. ** 205. ** 206. ** 209. ** 212. ** 213. ** 215. ** 216. (no lines) ** 217. ** 219. ** 221. ** 224. ** 225. ** 226. Notes/trivia * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online, a trophy of Brad is rewarded if the player obtains two shoe power-ups. * In Danny Darrow's mind, he believed Fred to be Brad, which could be similar as to how Brad is Fred's real dad. In other languages References Category:Arsonists Category:Culprits Category:Characters with invisibility Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Victims